Cinderella's Treasure
by Kurisutaru
Summary: SM cinderella style? nawh...more like Kuris-chan crazy style....:P
1. Chapter 1

By: Kurisutaru  
Title: Cinderella's Treasure  
Timeline: alt reality  
Rating: PG  
Part: 1  
Summary: Look at the Title....  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows who created  
Saliormoon, and if I accidentally  
copy something...gomenasai!....Do I really need this?!  
  
Cinderella's Treasure  
  
********************************************************  
*************  
I once knew a young girl, her name was Usagi, a  
girl with a glow around her  
and a big heart. She had a loving mother and father, but  
her mother passed away  
when she was 6 years old. Her loving father did his  
best to raise Usagi, but  
decided to take his dying wife's wishes and give Usagi a  
mother. Usagi's new  
mother was Beryl Negaham (Yeah I know...VERY  
creative) She had two daughters,  
Ann, and Emerald. Soon Usagi's father returned to his  
first wife...  
  
********************************************************  
*************  
Resume of: Usagi Tsukino  
Status: Single  
Date of Birth: June 1st, 1980  
Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan  
Current Address: 2057 Sakura Lane  
Father: Deceased-- Kenji Tsukino  
Mother: Deceased--Ilene Tsukino, Beryl Negaham  
Schools: Crossroads Junior High, 1994  
Crossroads High, 1996  
Crossroads Public College, 1997  
Contacts: Crown St. Arcade, part-time waiter,  
quit,  
OJAO's Jewelry Store, sales representative,  
quit,  
Tokyo Networking Inc, computer programmer, quit,  
and Fareast Corp, vice-president-Technology  
department, quit.  
  
Mamoru Chiba looks over Miss. Usagi Tsukino's  
resume again, she had quite a  
resume. ~But why would she quit her good job at Fareast  
(his rival) to get a job  
to be a secretary at Chiba Corp. perhaps she is a Corp  
spy for Fareast. But she  
has the best qualification. ~ So he reluctantly calls  
his temp. secretary,  
"Miss. Carra please make a call to Miss. Usagi Tsukino  
that she got the job for  
personal secretary."  
"Yes sir," replied Miss. Carra  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
"Usagi!! Where is my blue tube top?!" Screeched  
Emerald.   
"Usagi! Where are  
my 100 14X12 posters, my boss wants them."  
Usagi sighed she loved her siblings  
but they were too much. So much that she had to quit her  
life long wanted career  
to have more time helping around the house.  
Usagi was always told by Beryl-mama that Usagi has  
to take care of family  
members just like she did. Beryl-mama enjoyed spending  
money, Usagi was forced  
to stop her education in the last 2 years of high school  
because the family  
needed money. Her teachers however made sure that Usagi  
continue schooling by  
correspondence. Usagi was a very bright person and  
graduated a year earlier than  
her class. Beryl-mama was very mad at Usagi for spending  
time studing instead of  
working and didn't let Usagi take the scholarships from  
the USA. Usagi also  
helped her sisters get jobs, even though they have Usagi  
do all the work. Usagi  
still loves them, even though they do not.  
  
The phone rang. "Usagi, get the phone!" screamed  
Beryl-mama. Tired and sore,  
Usagi takes her never-ending energy and sprints for the  
phone.  
"Hello, you have reached the Negaham/Tsukino residence.  
This is Usagi Tsukino speaking, how may I  
help you?"  
"This is Chiba corp. Returning your call  
about the secretary  
placement. You start tomorrow, at 8:00am, and hours will  
end at 9:00pm. Good  
Luck."  
"Thank you very much, I will start tomorrow."  
Usagi couldn't believe that  
she had gotten the job so quickly, But she didn't have  
time to think, "EEK!!"  
Usagi jumped up and ran towards Beryl-mama's room. "What  
is it?! What's wrong?"  
Usagi screamed.  
"Hush child, I just found out that  
Mamoru Chiba has broken his  
engagement from Cindy Burns. He is holding a party at  
the Lunar de Rouge for is  
31st birthday. My daughters are next in line for Chiba.  
I need you to have  
they're dresses ready, as well as mine by Friday. Is  
that clear?"  
"But,  
Beryl-mama, I just got a new job, I can't make all three  
dresses by Friday, and I'd  
only have 4 days."  
"Usagi, you have to make sacrifices  
for the family."  
"Yes, Beryl-mama."  
"Now leave, your bugging me."  
Usagi sighed a heavy sigh. ~Looks I'm  
not getting any sleep this week.~ and slowly walks  
towards the basement.  
  
********************************************************  
*************  
  
Usagi takes a deep breath, and trudged into the  
building. The building stood 35  
stories high, at least a block long, and had a cool calm  
exterior. Usagi walks up  
to the receptionist, "Hello, could you tell me where Mr.  
Mamoru Chiba's office  
is?"  
A bubbly blond turns her head, "Do you have an  
appointment?"  
"I'm his new secretary, Usagi Tsukino."  
"Hello, I'm Minako Vensa, welcome to Chiba Corp. His  
office is on the 35th floor, have a nice day!"  
"You too." I trudge once again  
towards the 35th floor. The elevator doors open to a  
floor and another  
receptionist.  
"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm here for my  
new job."  
"Ah yes, my name is Makato Jupi, please come  
with me." I follow Miss. Jupi to a big brass door.  
Miss. Jupi knocks on his door and a cool deep  
voice answers, "Come in."  
Miss. Jupi opens the door  
and explains my presence then returns to her desk. I  
enter the Mr. Chiba's  
office.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
"Hello, I am Usagi Tsukino, your new secretary," a  
sweet, light voice  
explains. I finally decide to look up, the most  
beautiful angel was right  
in front of me. She had blond hair, loosely done up with  
a clip. She was wearing  
a white blouse and black skirt with matching jacket. She  
was about 5' 3" and had  
the most beautiful eyes that could pull any soul into  
them.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
Please don't be too harsh....  
  
THANKS again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Kurisutaru  
E-mail: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Cinderella's Treasure  
Timeline: alt reality  
Summary: ...I think it's something on Cinderella...^_^  
Rating: PG  
Chapter: 2  
Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Saliormoon....or   
Cinderella.....but I   
did write  
this story....also I do own my personal freedom to have   
these stories posted   
by  
Lady Spring!....so there, you blood sucking   
lawyers!!!....JOKING!!!...not   
all  
lawyers are blood sucking....^_^  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
I got up and grabbed Miss. Tsukino's hand to   
welcome her, "Hello   
Miss Tsukino your desk is right outside, and you will be   
handling all the  
cases and clients that I will be working with. Right now   
my company is  
working on a merger with The Desert Moon Company. With   
this merger  
Chiba Co. will become the biggest company not just in   
Asia but in North  
America as well." ~It's so hard to be serious around   
this girl, there is  
something about her.~   
"I understand sir, shall I get to my desk to   
start?" she asked shyly.  
"Certainly" I replied hastily. ~This girl makes me   
feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.~ I   
shake the feeling away as she walks  
out of my office.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
No wonder Beryl-mama is so obsessed with Mr. Chiba,   
he is such a   
hunk! And, believe me, I rarely ever use such a term.   
Mamoru Chiba had  
midnight hair, the height of 6' 2", with cool and calm   
deep blue eyes.   
I have never once flocked to a man before, and I have   
decided I am  
not going to start now. But, there is defiantly   
something about him, like I  
know him from somewhere. I reached my desk just in time   
to take my   
first phone call.  
  
"Hello this is Mr. Chiba's office of The Chiba   
Company, how may I   
help you?" a light yet cool female voice spoke, "Hello,   
I need to speak  
to Mamoru right away."  
"May I ask who is speaking?"  
"This is Rei Chiba, Mamoru's sister."  
"Wait a moment please." I press the intercom, "Mr.   
Chiba, your sister Ms.   
Rei is on line 3."  
"Ok," he answered quickly. I turned the computer   
on and began  
searching around for information about the company and   
the new merger.  
  
********************************************************  
*************  
  
"Hello Rei, how are you?"  
"Oh Mamoru, you didn't tell me you got a new   
secretary. Is she cute?"  
"Is that all you ever think about Rei?"  
"Well, my 31 year old brother, most people your age   
have gotten married\  
with bubbly children."  
"I know, don't you think I want "bubbly" children."  
"Well, I have taking the opportunity to throw a   
welcome back party for Chad.  
You must come, so I can introduce some soon to be   
married women."  
"I will go, but I am going to bring a date."  
"Oh really who is it?" ~Darn Rei...~ "Umm..." Just   
then Miss.  
Tsukino walks in with some documents, perfect. "Why Rei   
I'm taking my new  
secretary Miss. Tsukino." I look up at Miss. Tsukino   
gaping at me. "That is  
wonderful Mamoru, I will see you then, sayonara."  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
"M-Mr. Chiba?!" I walk in to look over some   
proposals and he   
announces that I am going to a party.  
"Miss. Tsukino, call me Mamoru. After all, you are   
attending a social  
event with me."  
~Why is he so calm? I don't understand, why would   
he ask me?~  
"Mr-Mamoru-san why would you ask me?"  
"You happen to come in the room at the right time."  
"I'm sorry Mamoru-san I can't go. I have a previous   
engagement, it is very important." For a second I   
thought I saw disappointment  
and confusion in his eyes.  
"Very well."  
"Thank you Mr. Chiba"  
"It's Mamoru, I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow,   
end of discussion."  
"If I didn't work for you I would show you a piece   
of my mind." I mumbled  
quiet enough so that he couldn't hear. ~What am I going   
to do when my  
family finds out. This is going to be a very, very long   
week.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
A woman has never in my life rejected me. My ego,   
which I admit is   
too big anyway, was deflated down 10 sizes, but it's   
worth it for her, Usagi.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
The Next day...  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
I turn on the television to watch the early morning   
news. "On   
Entertainment Weekly, we introduce you to Besinnie Mon   
(repeat after me,  
"beh-sen-ne"...hhehehehe...), the top model of the   
year." I swore I dropped   
my jaw into my coffee that morning. ~Now that's a girl I   
need.~ She looked to   
be  
5'6", a little short for a model. But she certainly had   
the looks. With   
delicate  
features, an incredible body, very long blond hair, in   
the cutest floral   
dress.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
"Girls, come look at the new model, Besinnie Mon.   
She has very  
sophisticated beauty. Don't worry girls she is nothing   
compared to you   
two. But alas, Usagi is so scrawny she is made for hard   
labor. Right dear?"  
"Of course Beryl-mama." I answer in annoyance. "I'm   
going to work  
now, and if anyone shows up looking for me tell them to   
leave a message  
and leave. I will be very busy working all night."  
"Whatever." I sigh, Beryl-mama didn't hear a word, she   
was to busy looking  
at Besinnie Mon.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
*Beep* *Beep* "Yes sir?"  
"I want all the information you can find on   
Besinnie Mon, and give it to  
me ASAP."  
"Yes sir." It is 12pm, time for lunch.  
"Hey gal, I made lunch for a bunch of us I want to   
introduce you to, come   
on."  
"I'm not sure if I can come to lunch Mako-chan."  
"Why not?"  
"Mr. Chiba just asked me to find info on Miss. Mon   
ASAP."  
"He seems very preoccupied today, I don't think he   
will notice if  
you went for lunch, now hurry up I've got people   
waiting."  
With no time to respond, Makoto grabs my hand and   
starts running  
towards the roof.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
"Usagi-chan, this is Ami Mercado."  
"Hello nice to meet you Usagi. I hope we become   
great friends."\  
This shy pleasant girl was head of Technology at Chiba   
Corp.  
"I'm sure you have met Minako."  
"It's good to see you again Usagi-chan."  
"Sure is, now let's eat!"  
"Usagi, all you think about is food."  
"Darn right!"  
*^_^!*  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
"Sir, I have the documents you wanted."  
"Bring them in."  
Usagi quickly got up and headed towards Mr.   
Chiba's office.  
"Sir, I hate to disturb you but, why do you need   
Ms. Mon's data?"  
"I plan to incorperate her into one of my projects.   
As well as invite her to the party tonight."  
"If she is your date, does that mean I do not have   
to attend?"  
"Date? I have no intention of making her my date,   
or my girlfriend." ~Perhaps not yet~  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
~Darn that man!~ "Very well sir, but I still cannot   
attend."  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
~Why is she so stuborn. Maybe when I pick her up,   
I'll find out.~   
"So, plans are still the same, see you at 6:30 and   
you may leave the  
office early today."  
"Thank you sir."  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
6:30pm...  
  
~Why,why, why...~ "Good night Beryl-mama, I am   
going off to work."   
"What about dinner?"  
"It's in the oven." ~I am so dead...~  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
*Ding* *Dong* "Usagi!" a shrieking voice shouts.   
*Ding* *Dong*   
"Usagi where are you, get the door!" Then I hear a   
woman mumbling  
to herself, "That girl-lazy...where...sigh..." She opens   
the door. She was  
a woman in her 40's with blood read hair that reached   
the past her back. She obviously had multiple plastic   
surgeries. She gasps, "Mr. Chiba."  
"I'm here to pick up Usagi."  
"Usagi?!" Her wide-eyed, shocked look, caused her   
"perfect" look to  
give into the the fighting wrinkles on her face.  
"She is an employee and she must attend to the   
event."  
"She vanished out of the house a minute ago."  
"Do you know where she went?"  
"I have no idea." The lady's face turned deadly   
mysterious, "But if   
you need a date, I have two lovely daughters who are   
willing to attend in her  
place."  
~Run, Chiba, Run!~ was all my brain said and that   
was exactly what I  
did. I hoped into my convertable and drove off. Usagi,   
what was she doing to   
me? Who was that witch? She seemed shocked that Usagi   
was asked to  
go to such an social event. ~Usagi what are you hiding   
from me?~  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
I hid this place from everyone. I trimmed a leaf,   
to balance the   
look. This was a garden in the middle of the park.   
Hidden between two bushes,  
it has always been my place. I had set the place with   
lights that hung as  
if they were on a christmas tree. In the light you could   
see the  
garden with roses of all kinds.  
You can tell the love put in the garden. Also,   
there was one black and one   
white cat. I named them Luna and Artemis, the names   
seemed to fit them so well.   
Although I am in such a beautiful place, I can't help   
but think of Mr. Chiba, Mamoru.   
I feel so guilty for ditching him like I did. But I know   
he could get any girl at  
anytime to go out with him but, I still can't help   
thinking of him.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
I have decided, now that I was offically one   
dateless Mamoru I would   
go for a walk in a nearby park. The I left my car on   
the side of the road and  
started walking. I realized that when I was thinking   
about Usagi. I got lost   
in the dark park. I started walking faster, and I   
reached what seemed like a  
dead end but, I saw a dim light beyond the bushes. I   
gave into curiousity and  
ruined my good tux going through the bush. At the end I   
found that ruining   
my tux was worth it.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
I thought I heard a sound, I look around everywhere   
to see if someone   
found me, but I didn't see anyone. I turned my attention   
back to Mamoru. He was  
looking for Besinnie Mon, which only was found when she   
showed up. No   
address, phone number, or any trace of her past. How was   
I going to find her?  
Then I heard the sound again, but this time someone did   
find me. "Mr. Chiba, what   
are you doing in here?"  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
I think I feel the steam coming out of my ears,   
"Usagi, why?" I used   
her first name, bunny, such a cute name.  
"Mr. Chiba I'm sorry, it's just that my family   
doesn't like me attending  
any social events."  
Ah yes, that lady at the house was very surprised   
that Usagi was invited.  
I look down at her, she was wearing baggy pants, with a   
big fleece over her  
upper body. Her hair was up in the usual, a messy bun   
and, I realized, for the first time, she wore glasses. I   
was so pulled into her eyes that I never noticed a   
silver frame was around them.  
Well I'm going to show Rei, that I don't have a   
standard in women. "Usagi,   
I'm sure your family will understand that you are an   
employee and you must   
attend. Now lets go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her   
out of sitting positition and  
started dragging her towards my car, or where I think it   
is. I ignored her  
saying, "Mr. Chiba, please let go. I really can't go."  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
It took a while for Mamoru to find his car, but he   
never let me go. I had to  
come up with an excuse fast.  
"Mr. Chiba, I can't go to the party wearing this!"   
I pointed to what I was wearing,  
he looked me over carefully. Obviously too carefully for   
my liking. Then the last  
thing he said was, "You are perfect."  
We arrived to the largest house I had ever seen   
with the lot size of a 18 holed  
golf range.  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
Whether Usagi knew it or not she was gorgeous.   
Unlike the "made" beauty   
other women had, but natural beauty. I looked at her the   
whole car ride,   
which is something that I would never admit to any   
living soul. I gave the car   
keys to valid parking and led Usagi into the room where   
the party was. Then the   
usual compliments were given.  
"Mamoru it's good to see you!"  
"You are looking well Mamoru."  
"You look wonderful tonight."  
...  
~sigh~ Then one young woman walked up and said the   
unexpected, "Mamoru,   
would you like me to show this hired made to the   
kitchen?"  
~How could she say that?!~ I looked at Usagi, she   
looked at me with pleading eyes saying, "Let me go   
home."  
I only gripped her arm tighter. "I'm sorry Miss   
but, this young lady is   
my date for tonight." Shock hit her, very hard. I   
watched her fall, very hard.   
That was when my sister came along, "Mamoru, I   
haven't met your date yet."  
I smiled, I knew Rei would like Usagi. "This is   
Usagi Tsukino, Usagi this is Rei Chiba, my sister."  
I watched in delight as Usagi's eyes lit up, "I met   
you over the   
phone, it's so good to finally meet you!"  
My sister's smile was even bigger, "It's good to   
met you too. Tell me Usagi, how long have you been going   
out with my brother?"  
~Rei, why did you ask that?!~  
Usagi's face fell, "I just met him."  
"Any dirty secrets? We can trade!" Usagi's face lit   
again, obviously   
deflating my ego was a lot of fun.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
Rei was such a nice lady, unlike her brother. She   
was witty and charming.  
"So, Usagi tell me about yourself, I want every   
dirty detail."  
I took a deep breath, "Well, I am Besinnie Mon."   
Rei's eyes grew  
dangerously big, but before she could respond someone   
tapped me on  
the shoulder. Rei's eyes softened, so I turned to see   
who was there.  
"Hello Mr. Chiba."  
"Usagi please, call me Mamoru."   
"Mamoru, do you want to speak with your sister?"  
"No, I wanted to ask you to dance. So, will you?"  
"Certainly," I took his hand, and felt that strange   
tingling that I felt ever  
since I met Mamoru.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
Though I was talking to many people, all I focused   
on was Usagi. I watched   
her twirl her loose hair with her finger, I watched her   
laugh was she talked   
with my sister. All I wanted to do was put her into my   
arms, but I knew that I could  
never touch her. So, I decided to ask her to dance,   
which was even more   
dangerous than wishing to touch her. So close yet so   
far, was the perfect term. I   
fought the urge to give her the sweetest kiss that I   
would ever give anyone but,   
then she curled up against my chest and closed her eyes.   
I gave in and bent to   
kiss the sleeping angel in my arms.  
  
********************************************************  
**************  
  
THANK YOU!!! For reading my story....THANK YOU! for e-  
mailing me, Crissy,  
Eternal Moon, Silver Bunny, and Lady Spring for posting   
and pre-reading my  
story!!!....^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Kurisutaru  
E-mail:kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Cinderella's Treasure Part: 3  
Summary: Two women puzzle Mamoru Chiba, Usagi   
Tsukino and Besennie Mon.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story...I'm so   
dimwitted that I   
might have  
accidentally copied something! ^_^....but I'm   
stubborn...so the story is   
still  
mine!!!...HAHAHAHAHAH....k....I'm done.....^_^  
  
***************************************************  
*******************  
~Usagi~  
  
I feel so warm and comfortable in Mamoru's   
arms, why do I feel like this?   
I never want it to end. I snuggled closer and close   
my eyes wishing. It sounds  
silly but it was like holding a big teddy bear,   
like the one my father gave   
me when I was 3 only warmer. He felt closer to me   
than anything in the world,   
like he was the only thing I would ever need. Then   
I felt his arms pull me   
closer, and then something very soft and warm brush   
against my lips.  
(Kurisutaru sighs.....It sounds so sweet....I wish   
I had a kiss like   
that....NEways.....back to reality...hehehe)  
I open my eyes in shock, to see Mamoru's   
forehead against  
mine, with his lovely eyes closed and his hair   
falling into mine. Then I  
remembered, I'm not in a dream.  
  
***************************************************  
*******************  
~Mamoru~  
  
I was so comfortable, then she pushed me,   
hard. I almost fell on my butt.   
Her beautiful eyes where scared, "Gomen,   
gomenasai." was what she  
said and ran faster than anything I've ever seen. I   
wanted to chase her but I didn't know what to say   
when I caught her. She is the first woman to feel   
so alive, and  
perfect.  
  
***************************************************  
*******************  
~Rei~  
  
"Mamoru, why didn't you go after her?!" I was   
watching them from the   
entrance, they looked so beautiful together, and I   
didn't know when the last time I   
saw my brother smile like that. Then he kissed her,   
they are the perfect couple but, I  
knew Usagi, she ran away. But I can understand why   
she had a strange life.   
I'm sure the fact that she is Besinnie Mon doesn't   
help either. I hope they   
will be together, they deserve so much.  
"I couldn't and I can't." Mamoru stated.  
"Oh Mamoru." I couldn't say anymore.  
  
***************************************************  
*******************  
~Usagi~  
  
~I can't see him again I just can't. It would   
hurt to much.~  
I ran home, to see Beryl-mama not looking too   
happy.  
"Usagi, where were you?!"  
"What is it Beryl-mama"  
"I had a very surprising visitor when you   
left."  
I gulped, it was Mamoru, I just know it had to   
have been him  
"Who?"  
"I don't know Usagi, why don't you tell me?"   
She was very mad, very very   
mad.  
"Ah...M-Mr. Chiba?"  
"Very good Usagi, why didn't you tell me that   
he was coming? Or that you   
worked for him?"  
"I'm sorry Beryl-mama."  
"What happened to the higher paying job?"  
"I had to quit. I needed to more time to help   
around the house."  
"That's bull. You get that job back Usagi, and   
you apologize to Mamoru.   
Don't come back unless you do. Now get up to your   
room. You have some good thinking to do!"  
That was the final straw. I couldn't take this   
anymore, I've made my  
decision...  
*FLASH*  
"Besinnie Mon, please reconsider taking the   
New York modeling job."  
Usagi is on the phone in the dark closet of   
her room. She took one modeling   
job because she needed the money because she was   
quitting her job. With all this   
new attention she became very worried.  
"I'm very sorry sir, I can't I leave my family   
I must stay here. "  
"Very well, Ms. Tsukino." They found out, this   
is the last thing I need.  
Usagi starts to panic, "Please sir, don't tell   
anyone who I am."  
The man sighed on the phone, "Very well, Ms.   
*Mon* but promise me   
if you ever decide to go into modeling phone me   
first."  
"Yes sir, Thank you very much, good bye."   
*click*  
  
*END FLASH*  
***************************************************  
*******************  
~Mamoru~  
  
"Good morning Ms. Jupi."  
"Good morning sir. Oh, you have a message."  
Strange shouldn't I get messages from Usagi?  
"It's From Usagi Tsukino."  
"What?!" I grabbed it quickly  
  
"Mr. Chiba, thank you for inviting me to the   
party last night, I had a   
wonderful time. Unfortunately life has given me   
some new plans, I will be moving to   
the US. My resignation is with this letter, as well   
as the information on   
Besinnie Mon.  
  
Sincerely, Usagi Tsukino  
  
P.S. May you have a very happy birthday!"  
  
A happy birthday?!...How can I have a happy   
birthday...if you are gone?  
I quickly demanded, "Where did Usagi go?"  
Makoto looked very bewildered, and a little   
frightened. "Sir, she went to   
the United States."  
"I know that! Where in the US?"  
"I can't say sir. That is confidential   
information, since she is no longer an employee we   
can not and do not own her files anymore."  
Oh, great help that was. But I know who knows   
where she went, Rei.  
"Ms. Jupi, put me on a line with my sister   
Rei. I'll take it in my office."  
I walked in and slammed the door. Then I realized,   
I just overreacted about   
a secretary, that was on the job for a day,   
leaving. This is going to be one of  
those days. ~sigh~  
  
***************************************************  
*******************  
~Rei~  
  
I couldn't believe what Usa told me last   
night. It was too sudden, I'm going   
to miss her, but I'm proud that she finally decided   
to live life the way she   
wants to, and not her family's.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Usagi-chan it's good to hear from you."  
"Rei, you are my close friend, one of my only.   
Please trust me when I say   
this and don't worry about me."  
Worry, why should I worry, What happened   
Usagi?  
"Promise me!" Usagi said, aspirated  
"I promise."  
"Rei, I'm leaving Tokyo and I am going to New   
York in the States to continue my  
modeling career."  
"Usagi, please don't leave."  
"I have to have a new start, I can't take my   
life anymore. It's too much. I   
have to start all over again."  
I realize that this was the only way.  
"Very well Usagi, I support you. Just promise   
me one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"You will tell me everything that happens to   
you no matter what. So I don't   
have to worry about you. You have any idea what   
worry wrinkles do to a person's  
face?"  
I hear Usagi's bright laughter again, she   
deserves freedom.  
"I promise Rei, thank you and goodbye."  
"Good luck Usagi-chan."  
  
*END FLASH*  
  
Be careful Usagi, be careful.  
"Ms. Chiba, Mr. Mamoru Chiba is on the phone."  
"Thank you Greta."  
"Hello brother."  
I know why he phoned, it is about Usagi.  
"Rei where is she?"  
"Quite demanding today brother, who are you   
talking about?"  
"I think you know. I'm talking about Usagi."  
"Oh yes, she moved to the states."  
"Yes, and do you know why?"  
"Why to get away from here of course."  
"Rei! I'm very serious."  
"She left for a new start."  
"Where is she?"  
"I told you the states."  
"Which one."  
"I can't say."  
"You sound like the secretary."  
"Oh you mean Mako-chan, she is very nice, good   
cook."  
"Rei!"  
"Look if you are worried about her, don't be   
I'll look after her."  
"No, I want to talk to her."  
"She is too busy to talk to people at the   
moment. Look for her all you   
want, I doubt you will find her. She made sure of   
that when she went for a *new*  
start."  
"Fine if you won't help me than I'll look for   
her myself."  
This is my chance to ask him about her.  
"Mamoru, why do you care that she left?"  
"I-I…"  
Gotcha Mamoru.  
"I see. But if you had a different answer I   
might have told you where she   
was."  
"I really, really care about her! I've never   
cared about someone like this  
before, please Rei tell me where she is."  
Good boy, now the fun begins.  
"Look for Besinnie Mon, she will know where   
you can fine Usagi."  
"Thank you Rei. Could you-"  
"Yes, I will cover for you. But you owe me   
big, since I'm covering for your  
birthday."  
"THANK YOU REI! I owe you. Bye."  
Now the goose chase begins. I have a feeling   
Besinnie Mon won't be too   
happy to see Mamoru Chiba.  
  
***************************************************  
******************************  
*****  
  
Mamoru bolts out of his office, "Ms. Jupi, I'm   
going on vacation, cover for   
me. Bye!"  
"Men, are so weird, just like my old sempai."  
  
***************************************************  
******************************  
*****  
~Usagi~  
  
"Hello, Ms. Tsukino it's good to see you   
again."  
"Andrew is that you?"  
"Of course."  
"That explains how you knew me. You own   
Moonlight Fashions, I   
thought you were going into the nursing."  
"I was, but I found Rika, my wife. I still get   
to help people, I sponsor  
help homes, and half way houses."  
Usagi crushes Andrew in one of her famous bear   
hugs. "It's good to see you again."  
"Usa- p-pleease, AIR!"  
Usagi blushes, "Sorry Andrew."  
"Now about the job, you will be required to   
live here in  
New York. You will be doing things like public   
appearances, fashion shows,  
interviews, and commercials. Regular hours start at   
8 am and end at 7pm, but usually  
last longer and this is excluding special events.   
(I don't know how much or   
how models get paid…cause I'm not one…..so gomen if   
I'm wrong about this   
stuff…) How much to you want to be paid?"  
"Enough to keep rent, education, and something   
to send to my family."  
"We will start with 5000 a month, but I have a   
feeling that it will raise due to your overwhelming   
popularity."  
"I have one request Andrew."  
"What is it?"  
"I want no one to ever find out who I really   
am."   
"Then we have a deal?"  
"Deal"  
  
***************************************************  
******************************  
*****  
  
Usagi found a nice cozy apartment in the   
outskirts of NY. She was accepted   
with a scholarship to NYU and starts her classes   
next week. Work was going well,   
and she got a cat with a pretty bald spot in the   
shape of the moon on her   
forehead. She named the cat Luna.  
  
Mamoru hopped in a plane and landed in New   
York 20 hours after he saw Besinnie Mon's second   
appearance in NY.  
  
***************************************************  
******************************  
*****  
~Mamoru~  
  
I'm tired, hungry and extremely cranky. I just   
hope I find my Usagi,   
Usako but, first I'll visit an old friend…  
"Hey Lazy Boy! Never seen you work so hard   
before."  
"Mamoru! It's good to see you. What are you   
doing here?"  
"What Andrew no intros?" Mamoru referred to   
the girl hidden behind Andrew.  
"Oh yeah, U-eh-Besinnie Mon this is Mamoru   
Chiba."  
The girl is still behind him.  
"Heheh, she's kinda shy. Come on U-Besinnie."   
*yank* Andrew pulls her from  
behind him. She is beautiful, but not like Usako.   
She is incredible, she   
reminds me of… no she can't be…well the only way I   
know is to look into her eyes.   
She gazes up for a moment. Her eyes are blue,   
like Usako's, no, but with purple   
in them. She is not my Usako but, she knows where   
she is.  
"Hello."  
"…"  
I glance up at Andrew, Andrew shrugs.  
"I need to talk to you, it's about someone you   
might know."  
For a moment I thought I saw fear in her eyes.   
I decided to continue,  
"Her name is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
***************************************************  
******************************  
*****  
  
THANK YOU for reading my fanfic, and THANK YOU for   
writing e-mails to me!   
Means  
tons! AND A VERY THANKYOU to Lady Spring for   
posting my stories! And thanks  
Silver Bunny for being a good friend, an example   
(PPL read her stuff it's   
really  
good!) and my crazy sis for bugging me to write the   
story...luv ya!  
XOXOX, Kurisutaru. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Last Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Cinderella's Treasure  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Chapter: 4  
Summary: What is going on....even I don't   
know...All I know is....this is   
the final chapter...  
Disclaimer....I know I think I spelt it   
wrong.....neways.....standard   
disclaimer...cause I have no crazy saying  
today! ^_^  
THANKS!!! To everyone and anyone that reads my   
story! THANKS!!! To everyone   
that e-mailed me....AND THANKS!  
To Silver Bunny (My kawaii friend), Chibi-chan!!!,   
Rinoa (she's got this   
great fic on her page!!!  
(http://www.angelfire.com/anime/SerenitysDaughter.)  
),Jess (We'll pester each   
other till the dawn of  
time...ehehhe...)and Ujigami!! A BIG thank you to   
the ppl. that posted this   
on their site....make me very very  
happy!  
:P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
EH! What is Mamoru doing here in NY....Wait,   
Rei promised she wouldn't   
tell....I'll have to get her....  
Breathe Usagi Breath, I gathering my wits,  
I answer, "Umm, Usagi?! Sorry never met her   
before."  
"I see, are you sure? Because I need to see   
her urgently." he answered   
coldly.  
He wasn't cold to me before. Just silly and   
mocking, but never cold. I   
wonder what's bugging him. At least he doesn't   
recognize me.  
"What accent is that?" Mamoru asked calmly.  
Darnnit, spoke too soon.  
"Um, I used to live in Japan when I was   
younger."  
"I see."  
Nice save Usagi, lets just hope his superior   
brain fell for it.  
"Well, I have to get going, right Andrew?"  
I turn my head to the completely baffled   
Andrew to see him nod "yes". I and I quite   
literally ran out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Andrew~~  
  
As soon as Usagi....ehmmm.....Besinnie was   
gone, I started a conversation   
with Mamoru.  
"So buddy, why are you looking for Usagi?"  
"You know her?" he asks.  
"Oh yeah, I gave her one of her first   
jobs at the Cafe but, you and your dad   
moved to the US by then."  
"Andrew tell me something, what do you know   
about Usagi's past?"  
"What you don't know? Well, Usagi's mother   
died when she was six. She died   
of giving birth to Usagi's new baby brother,   
unfortunately there were many complications.   
Usagi's father remarried a year later, because   
that's what  
Usagi's mother wanted but, he died when Usagi was   
11. After that, her   
stepmother grew very angry at the attention Usagi   
was receiving. She soon  
knew that Usagi would be a beauty, like her mother.   
For her  
stepmother was always jealous of Serenity's beauty,   
she was more jealous   
that Steven, Usagi's father chose Serenity, instead   
of her. She punished Usagi  
by spoiling her two girls in front of Usagi. She   
burned all of Usagi's mother's things  
before her eyes and sold all her father's things.   
She took anything   
given to Usagi by will, to her two daughters. Then   
all jobs, even simple ones such as making a bed,   
was Usagi's responsibility. She was forced to quit  
school and was never supposed to go to college.   
Usagi, doesn't know   
that she was adopted or who her real  
parents, Serenity and Steven Tsukino were because   
it was his distant cousin,   
Ken Tsukino, who took her in during all  
this time. Serenity and Steven where always away,   
so Ken raised her. They   
died in a car accident when Usagi was  
4. Thus, thinking that Ken was her father. That   
b*tch (ooh.....bad   
Kurisutaru......bad words.....nenen....not  
good.....^_^) Beryl blackmailed me from telling   
her."  
  
Just talking about dear Usagi's past was   
painful but, through all the years   
I've known her, she was a bright, cheerful,  
caring and understanding friend. She could help   
anyone's problems, but her   
own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Every sentence, every phrase, every word   
Andrew said made me feel a   
different pain. A pain in my heart, and at  
that exact moment, among the pain, I realized. I am   
in Love.  
  
But being in love does answer a lot of my   
questions. Like how I can go   
across the world, looking for a woman I've  
only met for barely a day. Even thought I've know   
her only a day, love makes   
me feel like I have known her forever.  
  
I decide to question Andrew some more, but   
before I could Andrew asked me   
first, "Mamoru, why are you looking for Usagi?"  
  
Could I really tell him, would he even know   
where to find Usagi? For Rei   
obviously gave me the wrong information.  
This bright hope in my heart can't hold all this   
news in anymore.  
  
"I'm looking for her, because I have never   
meet anyone like her. She makes   
me do things I would never do, like  
doing things without thinking. At first, when I   
found out that she left, I   
just ran out of the building, and straight on  
a plane here."  
"So, then, why are you looking for Besinnie Mon?"  
I answered blankly, "My sister, Rei told me   
that Ms. Mon knows where Usagi   
is."  
"I see," Andrew sigh as he answers, "I hate to   
be the one to tell you, but   
Besinnie DOES know where Usagi is."  
In disbelief and sudden anger I ask, "Why? Why   
would she lie?"  
I could tell Andrew is in despair, fighting   
between, a secret to keep and   
me, who could kill him anytime.  
Then he says, "I will give one hint, and only   
on hint. When you look at   
Besinnie, what is the first person that comes  
to mind."  
As if automatically, I reply, "Usako." hmm,   
Usagi, Usako. I smile to myself   
while trying to figure out where the name  
came from. She's my Usagi, Usako. But then it   
really hit me. Was Andrew   
implying that Besinnie is Usako? I didn't  
ask, I just ran.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
I walk down the street asking myself over and   
over. Why do I do this to   
Mamoru. Why do I run? I have a deep fear,  
something that I hid away many years ago, is back   
to haunt me. My fear, is   
love. And in the short time that I've known Mamoru,   
I realized how close  
my fear came true. Now it is, for I love him.  
  
I have two choices, to embrace my fear, or to   
run, like I have been doing   
most of my life.  
  
I close my eyes and lean on a lamppost. Am I   
really ready to face my fear? I  
have no time to ponder that, for a  
warm hand grabs my arm, turns me around, only to   
face the same blue eyes.  
"Why?" he demanded, in a harsh yet softened   
voice.  
Why? What is he asking? Then I realize, he   
knows. Now is the time Usagi, to   
choose. Face it, or lose.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm sorry I lied to you." I said   
quietly. It seems I have chosen,   
to face it. Please let him know how hard  
this is for me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
I hear her quietly whisper to me, "Mamoru, I'm   
sorry I lied to you." I   
didn't know what to say, I just wrapped my  
arms around her and held her. Through her past,   
somewhere along the line, it   
affected her. I know somehow that  
this isn't easy for her. It's not easy for me   
either, I have never felt like   
this before.  
  
I decided, to take it slow. I took Usako's   
hand and whispered, "Let's get   
something to eat." She followed, never  
saying a word. Then I was scared, she snuggled   
closer to me. How can I take   
it slow, if she's so close to me?! I  
then spoke to regain control over my brain.  
"Usak-Usagi are you ok? Do you want to talk?"  
"Mamoru, thank you." was all she said, before   
snuggling even closer. We   
reached the cafe and, at the door, Beryl  
Negaham, her daughter Ann, and my father were   
standing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad to see you son." Mr. Derek Chiba   
greets.  
"Yes father, I want you to meet, Usagi   
Tsukino." answered Mamoru.  
"Nice to meet you young lady but, I hate to   
tell you this Mamoru, but she is   
a fraud." Derek calmly states.  
Mamoru's steady voice begins waver (SP?!) with   
hate, "What do you mean,   
Father?"  
"Ms. Negaham here, says she is a maid for   
their family, she ran away here   
taking all the money with her. She says, if  
you look into her account, she will have an   
unreasonable amount of money,   
for a maid."  
Usagi, stares blankly at Beryl. She couldn't   
believe that she, the only real   
mother she could remember, was doing  
this to her.  
Mamoru had the quite opposite reaction, he   
snapped, "What insanity is this?   
Ms. Negaham is Usagi's Step-mother."  
Then Beryl finally opened her mouth, "Usagi   
did your parents ever tell you   
how you where born?"  
Usagi shakes as she answers, "No."  
Beryl grins a very evil and sly grin. "Usagi,   
you were adopted. You are not   
Ken Tsukino's daughter, in fact he was  
your father's distant cousin. The whole time I had   
you in the house, you   
never were my child. You were a maid."  
Usagi's eyes clouded, and silent tears came,   
all Usagi choked, was "Why?"  
Beryl, too into the moment of hurting her,   
told of how she treated Usagi,   
"Fool, couldn't you tell. I moved you into  
the basement when your adopted father died. I never   
fed you, remember?   
You went to that Arcade and  
worked for your food and the money went to us.   
Couldn't you tell? That I   
never worked? How I spent my money?  
How the girls always got new things, while every   
year, you would have to fix   
those overalls?"  
  
Mamoru and Derek stood in a new light. Usagi   
broke down, sobbing.  
Mamoru instinctively went to Usagi, but Beryl   
stopped him, saying. "Do you   
know who her real parents where?" she  
inquired with the grin that could make anything   
wither and die. "Her mother was   
Serenity Tsukino, and her father, was  
Steven Tsukino."  
But that news didn't stop Mamoru, it stopped   
his Father. Derek grabbed   
Mamoru away from Usagi, taking him  
aside saying, "Mamoru, stay away from her. Do you   
remember WHO Steven   
Tsukino was?" But Mamoru didn't care,  
he tried to break free of his father's grip, but   
failed.  
  
Only to have his father, tell him the truth,   
"Mamoru, Steven Tsukino was the   
owner of Fareast Corp." This did stop  
Mamoru, he remembered, not what Andrew was   
describing him as. Steven Tsukino   
bought Chiba Co. when it was  
dying. He was a ruthless man, when it came to   
business. In fact when it was   
officially given to him, he died in a car  
accident. My father knew that this was a secret   
from anyone but him and   
Steven. When he died, my father took his  
company back but, legally, it belonged, to Usagi.   
Mamoru decides, it's time   
someone told Usako.   
"Usako, you own Chiba Co. as well as Fareast   
Corp." Beryl, who was just figuring out what   
happened realized what he said.   
"What are you talking about? Usagi owns   
nothing."  
Then Derek decides too, "She is no one, if   
anyone ever found out, we  
would be bankrupt. I propose you take Miss. Tsukino   
back home, in Tokyo. She   
should stay your maid."  
Mamoru just couldn't believe that he was   
saying that! "Father, how can you do that to her?"  
"Mamoru, understand, you will loose your   
entire business to her. Mamoru, it's your career   
with everything, or trying to pry Ms. Negaham away   
from  
Usagi's assets."  
Mamoru did not want Beryl to win but, it   
seems, either way,   
she would win. Either she gets Usagi as her   
personal slave, or she gets the biggest company in   
the world, with unlimited power.  
  
Usagi during this whole time was silent, she   
was trying to figure out, what   
is more important, just like Mamoru.  
Mamoru decides, he rather have Usagi and be   
poor. Usagi, decides that she   
wants Mamoru happy no matter what.  
Usagi spoke first, "During this time I have   
watched you people bicker over   
what I *OWN*. So I have decided, that I will return   
to Tokyo with Beryl-mama. Also, Mamoru will keep   
his company."  
But Beryl was not happy, she wanted more. "Now   
that you are back Usagi, you are to obey every word   
I say. Is that clear?"  
Usagi answered dully, "Yes Beryl-mama."  
Beryl was certainly evil, no doubt about that,   
but the next words she would say, would ruin too   
many lives. "You are not to ever see Mr. Mamoru   
Chiba again. He will stay away, if he doesn't he   
can say bye bye to his company, as well as ever   
hearing about you again. Usagi, get in the car.   
NOW!"  
Usagi, takes one last look at Mamoru before   
getting into the car. Mamoru, who still couldn't   
believe what she just did, looks back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By this time, Derek begins to see many things.   
He sees how his son finally   
did what he wished the most. He fell in  
love but, through all this, he knew, that Beryl   
wasn't going to let this go,   
and he was right.  
"Mr. Chiba, you must know by now why my   
daughter Ann is here."  
He knew indeed, she would find a way to   
blackmail Mamoru into marrying   
Ann. In fact, he saw clearly all her intentions   
from the very beginning.  
"I know very well what you are talking about   
but, he will never agree."  
Beryl, with her sly grin, started clinging and   
crawling all over Derek by   
now, trying to find a weakness. "He will, if he   
found that Usagi would be  
sent away, to one of the fields in Africa I own.   
After all she is such a hard worker, and that stock   
has been dying." With that, it was scheduled.   
Mamoru and Ann's wedding was to be held in one   
week.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
Please let Usako understand. I miss her so   
much, I didn't even get to say   
goodbye, or I love you. This situation has  
become so twisted, I just hope, in the end, Usako   
will forgive me. The past   
5 days have been one living nightmare  
one after another. Watching Ann in three hundred   
wedding dresses, was not exactly,   
pleasant. After the incident, I talked  
with father. At least I know he is on my side.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been 5 days since the announcement of the   
wedding. Usagi fell sick, she   
refused to eat, or sleep. She would not talk to   
anyone, and would silently cry to herself, when she   
thought no one was watching. Her friends worried  
about her so much. Rei has never seen so much red,   
she was furious. She   
could not believe that her brother would do such a   
thing. Rei spent every waking moment with Usagi   
during her sickness. Knowing that it was not  
physical, but it was in her soul. For any time   
Usagi got any sleep, she   
would mutter in her sleep, about Mamoru. Rei was   
getting scared for Usagi was not getting any   
better. Rei could not take care of Usagi forever,   
she had a  
conference tomorrow. She decided to confront   
Mamoru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
Mamoru is happy now, I should be happy but, I   
can not believe that he would   
marry Ann. Maybe it is because of  
the fever, but it sounds incredibly wrong. When I   
was reading the   
newspaper, I saw how happy he was. He is  
gone forever, I will never see him again. I wish he   
loved me, I love him so   
much. If he is happy, that is all that  
counts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
Ann has dragged me to every store in this   
mall. All the while thinking, is   
Usako ok? I wonder, what happened to her.  
RINGRING  
  
~~NON~~  
"Hello, Mamoru Chiba speak."  
"Mamoru, you have A LOT of explaining to do."  
"Rei? Is that you?"  
"Yes blockhead. Do you have any idea what is   
going on with Usagi?"  
Mamoru panicked, "Usako?! What happened?"  
"Usako?!...How can you call her that while   
marrying Ann Negaham?"  
Mamoru answered, "Easy, I love her." saying it   
softly, and sadly.  
This stopped Rei, if he loved her, "WHAT THE   
HECK ARE YOU DOING MARRYING ANN!!!"  
Mamoru grinned a little, "Beryl said that if I   
do not marry Ann, she will   
put Usako in Africa alone. I made a deal with  
her, I am not aloud to see her."  
"BAKA!!!" Rei said harshly into the phone,   
causing Mamoru to back the phone   
away from his extremely sore ear.  
Rei continued, "BAKA BAKA!!!...You know Beryl   
can not do that, Usagi is 24   
freaking years old!! She is her own  
adult, she can fight her. She can put her in jail   
for all the evil things   
she has done."  
Mamoru just realized all this time, blindly   
trying to help Usako on his own   
stubbornly thinking it was all heroic, that this is   
not the way. "Rei, gomen, gomenasai. You are right,   
I've been stubborn, now I have lost her."  
"No Mamoru, you had her all along, go to her.   
She is very, very ill. Ever   
since she heard you were getting married  
she hasn't eaten, slept very little, and cries when   
she thinks we can't   
hear. She needs you Mamoru."  
"...CLICK"  
"She--Mamoru?!"   
"........"   
"Why you little!! Hanging up on me!!! I'm   
going   
to get you!!"  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP..."  
"ARGH! Great, I'm talking to myself on the   
phone. I guess I should hang up now."   
CLICK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann, poor girl, didn't even see him leave,   
until she was at the cash   
register. "Miss, that will be $26048.23" Ann being  
very happy at the amount she spent ran around   
singing Mamoru's name,   
"Mamoru! Oh Mamoru! Where are you?!"  
"Miss, will this be card or cash?"  
"Mamoru?!" Ann screeched, he couldn't have   
left, "MAMORU!!!!"  
(~*hehehe...that's just ONE of the *evil* and   
*odd* revenges I have in   
store...HAHAHAH....ehem...I'm ok  
now..^_^*~)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
Usako, forgive me, please, be ok. I darted   
into my car and sped towards her   
house. I knocked on her door impatiently, to be   
greeted by Beryl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well well well, what are you doing here?! To   
see Usagi?! HA! What a joke."  
"Move aside Beryl." Mamoru replied, gritting   
his teeth. He did not have time   
for this, he needed to get to Usako.  
Then Beryl started to babble about something,   
Mamoru couldn't hear anymore.   
In fact, he just picked her up and moved her out of   
the way and made his way to the basement. Leaving a   
still babbling Beryl behind.  
The House was beautiful, it did not take long   
for Mamoru to find the   
basement. When he reached the lovely wood frame   
door, only to bash it open, to see what was a good   
version of the California State Prison. He fled   
down the  
stairs even faster, to find his beautiful angel   
sleeping on a mattress that   
would be condemned for bacterial disease.  
Mamoru stopped, when he saw Usako's pale face.   
My goodness, what have I   
done?! He decided not to wake her and sat on the   
dirty floor waiting for her to wake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
Still in my grief and pain, I refused to open   
my eyes to the world but, I   
keep on having a feeling that is different. I   
opened my eyes to see the most beautiful dark blue   
eyes, Mamoru. I instinctively panicked. What is he   
doing here? I tried to get up to get out of the   
room, but Mamoru pushed me down. I got mad, what is   
he doing here?! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Haven't   
you destroyed me enough?"   
"Usako, please listen, please." He answered.   
He called me Usako, I scrunched my eyebrows   
together.  
"Usako?" I asked.  
"Just listen please." Was all he said.  
It was the test again, the test whether I   
would let myself be hurt again. It   
was so painful, I never want to feel that pain   
again. "No I will not listen." I sternly replied.  
"Please, please listen Usako. It's the most   
important thing I've ever  
have to say."  
"No, don't say anything, don't say anything. I   
DON'T WANT TO   
HEAR IT!" With that I burst into tears.  
Tears that I've tried to hold all this time.   
Mamoru wrapped his arms around   
me. I didn't have to strength to fight him. I   
calmed down, enough to hear him whisper,   
"If you don't want me to say it. Then I'll   
show you." He gently kissed me, but it was   
full of love, It has to be love. I watched him kiss   
me, his eyes were clamped together,   
as if wishing for something. My heart was soaring,   
singing they most beautiful tune. I   
loved him so much it hurt. Then I remembered why I   
was in pain, and mad at him, I   
tried to push him away, before I fell too deep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
I could feel her trying to push me away. I   
just hold her tighter, I know she   
has to, she just has to love me. This kiss  
is so overwhelming, nothing like I've ever felt   
before, because it has pure   
love in it. I know it.  
  
I finally stop the kiss, Usako looks ready to   
hit me. This is it, now I have   
to explain, why I love her. I whisper into  
her ear with the most emotion I have ever put into   
a sentence, "I love you   
Usako. Only you, and forever. Nothing  
will ever change that. I am sorry, for any pain I   
have caused you but, I was   
stubbornly trying to protect you." I  
finally said it, I even felt a tear, then another   
come down my cheek, hoping   
and praying that Usako loved me too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
Shocked, that Mamoru had kissed me. Confused,   
as to why he kissed me. Mad, how   
can he kiss me?! Sad, He is crying,  
he looks scared. Happy, HE LOVES ME!!! Is this what   
love is suppose to be   
like?!  
Then happiness took control. HE LOVES ME!!! I   
was so happy I lunged into   
Mamoru's arms and kissed him with all  
the passion and love I had. Then I whispered into   
his ear,  
  
"I love you more than anything. I love you   
Mamoru. You have the only and   
greatest treasure that I have. My  
heart."  
He replies, "You had mine all along." Then  
he smiles and giddily picks me up to leave. We pass   
by a very, very angry   
Beryl. As we leave, out the door, I hear  
Mamoru shout, "See you in court Beryl!!! Don't   
forget to bring your   
daughters!!!"  
  
Mamoru still has the silly grin on his face, I   
laugh.  
"What's so funny?" He asks.  
I laugh more saying, "Mamo-chan, you are too   
cute."  
The grin brightens to a smile, "Mamo-chan?!"  
Together we laughed.  
  
No matter what happens now, we have each   
other.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
